Rescue
by Alvarenga
Summary: Entrar, achar e resgatar. Não seria tão complicado, apenas teria que ser rápido e silencioso.


Um urro de dor e sangue foi o que as garras do monstro arrancou de Derek, além dos gritos apavorados dos outros que estavam ali. A missão era simples. Entrar na prisão, soltar e levar em segurança os homens e mulheres que foram sequestrados e feitos de cobaias prisioneiras por seres sobrenaturais estranhos, era uma mistura da besta de gevaudan e lobisomens em sua forma semi transformado, era complicado até para descrever. Até a primeira parte do plano ocorreu tudo bem, Derek só não esperava que um dos guardas/monstro estranho fosse encontrar eles praticamente a poucos metros da saída, que sorte a sua, em compensação os criados de Satã eram lerdos, fortes, mais lerdos o suficiente pra ele conseguir acabar com alguns de uma maneira mais ou menos fácil. A coisa começou a ficar tensa quando a luta conseguiu chamar atenção o bastante para que a curiosidade dos outros monstros fosse atiçada, Derek poderia apostar que todos bichos horrendos daquele lugar já estavam a caminho dali. Correu até a saída mais próxima e parou em uma sala um tanto quanto grande, olhando em melhor viu que era a ala hospitalar daquela prisão, quando ouviu passos perto de si, mandou todos entrarem e fechou as portas.

"Só pode ser brincadeira." Sua paciência, que já não era muita, estava indo de vez pro purgatório. Garantir a segurança dos que havia sido designado a resgatar era sua prioridade, mas isso ficava difícil quando eles não o ajudavam. Ao todo eram seis pessoas no grupo tirando o mesmo, o que ele precisava era que eles se mantessem o mais afastados possível mas para melhorar a situação, que já não estava muito boa, o universo conspirou contra ele e deu um jeito de fazer com que três coisas estranhas daquele lugar aparecesse e quase matasse um do grupo, o que fez com que Derek em um reflexo se jogasse contra o bicho e recebesse o golpe no lugar do alvo. Com o lado direito do dorso atingido pelas garras ele se levantou e travou uma luta quase impossível, na sua opinião, de se ter um resultado positivo.

Jogou o corpo daquela coisa no chão e com a mão pressionando o ferido se afastou até o grupo ficando a frente deles em posição de ataque, mesmo cansado e quase sem força nenhuma faria o possível para tentar concluir a missão, mesmo que custe sua vida. Olhou em volta e viu macas despedaçadas e armários de armazenar remédios no chão, empurrou alguns até a porta na esperança de trazer algum obstáculo. Sua cabeça estava a mil, respiração mais irregular do que o próprio coração que parecia uma britadeira. Às vezes se pegava pensando se valia realmente o esforço ser o melhor no que faz junto com aquele idiota que nunca está quando se precisa dele.

"Eu realmente espero que ele esteja atrasado, porque se estiver se estiver se divertindo com isso ele vai me pagar, Ah se vai." Murmurou a si mesmo. Virou para as pessoas atrás de si e torceu o nariz para a intensidade do medo e da ansiedade que sentia pelos sinais químicos. Sentiu uma pontada de dor fisgar na ferida antes de ouvir passos se aproximando na porta, levantou seu olhar e pôde ver as sombras irregulares se tornando próximas a cada segundo, suspirou tentando reunir as últimas gotículas de energia dentro de si. Era agora ou nunca, pensou quando viu três daqueles... sério que nunca vou conseguir achar um nome para essas coisas?

"Eles não são seus." Disse uma das coisas paradas na porta. Derek revirou os olhos, além de lerdos são burros? Não sabem nem como iniciar uma conversa?

"Nem seus." Tudo que recebeu de resposta foi um rosnado bem estranho na sua humilde opinião. "Não é só porque vocês foram resultado de uma péssima experiência que tem que fazer isso com gente inocente." Outro rosnado, que bichos sem criatividade.

"Achei que Derek Hale podia fazer melhor." Ele somente deu de ombros sem se importar muito com a opinião daquele trem feio.

"Desculpa não agradar, florzinha." O outro rosnou irritado.

"Se não vai desistir deles, vamos matar todos." Viu os seis atrás de si grudarem anda mais um nos outros e respirou fundo cansando se preparando para mais uma luta, essa que poderia fracassar.

"Venham nos pegar, então." Desafiou, soube que foi uma atitude bem idiota quando viu os três rosnar e avançar em sua direção, foi aí então que seu coração errou uma batida. As três coisas pararam estáticas no lugar, poucos metros a sua frente, em seus rostos havia expressão de pavor e receio. Do lado de fora foi possível ouvir gritos, coisas se quebrando e até mesmo o som de ossos se quebrando. Após minutos os gritos e barulhos cessaram dando lugar a um silêncio que foi quebrado por passos e o barulho aliviante para Derek e perturbador para os ministros. Era o som de correntes sendo arrastadas e retraídas. Quando o som cessou, uma sombra foi se fazendo presente até um corpo alto e esguio aparecer na porta e se encostar na mesma, o homem vestida um tipo de capa preta ue imitava um sobretudo, o capuz cobria todo seu rosto deixando a montra somente sua boca que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Não posso fazer meu trabalho se tenho que ficar sempre me preocupando com você, Derek." O homem disse tranquilamente com sua voz rouca e firme, tinha em sua mão uma corrente com uma arma branca na ponta.

"Não me faça perder o pouco de paciência que estou tento, Stiles." Stiles sorriu nasalado e abaixou a cabeça, brincando com a corrente balançando a mesma, o que fez com que os monstros engolissem em seco. "Você está atrasado."

"Humor" Parou a corrente. "Estava ocupado." Se endireitou e entrou na sala. "Enfim, estou querendo ir para casa, vamos terminar com isso."

"Por favor." Revirou os olhos e se virou para o grupo que encarava a cena espantados. "Vamos dá o fora daqui." Revirou os olhos para os olhares confusos que recebeu. "Stiles!" Falou alto sem se virar para o mesmo.

"Entendi." Ele que encarava os monstros até o momento sorriu e começou a andar na direção dos mesmo. "Aham, hoje não." Disse quando um deles avançou em si. Lançou a corrente fazendo a mesma dar uma volta no braço da coisa e a arma branca cravar na carne, puxou ela e viu metade do braço cair no chão. "Dia difícil, não?" Só viu o olhar de ira do bicho. "Sem conversa? Tudo bem, melhor para mim." Deu um salto para trás pousando em cima de um pedaço de uma maca, lançou novamente a corrente a fazendo da duas voltas no pescoço do bicho, fazendo igual a uma corda foi trazendo a corrente para si junto com o monstro que se debatia e tentava tirar o objetivo metálico de si. Puxou a corrente fazendo com que a arma na porta da mesma cortasse o pescoço dele. "Sério que foi ferido por isso meu bem?" Perguntou enquanto olhava com tédio o corpo caindo no chão a sua frente.

"Depois, Stiles, depois." Derek suspirou. "Vamos acabar com isso primeiro."

"Hum, tudo bem." Deu de ombros. Viu os outros dois monstros que assistiram a morte do companheiro avançar para si. Tirou uma outra corrente da manga e lançou as duas. A arma se prendeu na carne do dorso deles fazendo com que os mesmos uivassem pela dor. Stiles puxou as correntes só para lançá-las novamente prendendo dessa vez no pescoço deles igual ao outro. Se posicionou e se impulssionou usando o peso dos monstros para o fazer saltar para frente. Quando pousou novamente no chão pôde somente escutar os corpos caindo atrás de si, retraiu as correntes novamente e se direcionou a saída. "Vamos logo." Saiu sem olhar para trás, sabia que estavam o seguindo.

"Poderia ter sido pior."

"Você mesmo disse que eles eram lerdos."

"Lerdos sim, mais ainda eram fortes Derek!"

"E você acabou com eles em segundos." Disse irônicamente.

"Você também poderia ter feito isso, se não tivesse se ferido." Suspirou se levantando da maca e ficando de frente a ele que estava sentando na mesma. Faziam horas que já haviam chegado Stiles já havia tirando aquelas roupas e guardado as correntes. Chamam de cidade o lugar onde moram, por ser simplesmente muito grande para acampamento. Derek foi levado a ala hospitalar e seu ferido por sorte não foi grave, o fato de ser um Alfa também ajudava muito. Depois da ferida já examinada e limpa foi deixado a sós com Stiles, seu companheiro de missões e de alma, foi um pouco complexo no início conciliar trabalho com vida pessoal, mas com o tempo as coisas se adaptam só que a preocupação sempre vai existir, como era o caso de agora.

"Eu já estou bem, okay? Sou um Alfa, não tem que ficar sempre se preocupando comigo, eu é quem devia fazer isso, afinal você só tem essas correntes." Disse divertido arrancando uma risada do outro.

"São essas correntes que sempre salvam esse lindo traseiro." Sorriu.

"Sem missões por uma semana?" Perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura dele o trazendo para mais perto.

"Deus, por favor, não aguento mais." Envolveu os braços no pescoço do moreno e o beijou. "Um tempo só nosso, nem acredito." Sorriu sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

"Eu te amo." O abraçou sentindo o cheiro dele que o acalmava.

"Eu te amo."


End file.
